


Have I Told You (You Could Really Get It On)?

by rockliff (orphan_account)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rockliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dianna has never had an orgasm from oral sex before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have I Told You (You Could Really Get It On)?

His breath tastes like rum and sugar, sweet but tangy when his tongue grazes hers. It doesn’t surprise her, how good he is at this - Chris raved about it the day after they filmed their kiss - but what Dianna hadn’t been prepared for were the touches, the movements, the perfect undulations of his tongue while his fingers slid down to her hip. She also didn’t expect the way her heart jumped when Darren finally settled between her legs; it’s a quick reminder of what’s coming that resonates the deepest.

The fingers dancing at her side smooth down to her outer thigh and stroke up a bit higher each time, lifting the skirt of her dress little-by-little. She whispers, “You’re sure, right?”

His lips leave her chin and he grins slowly at her. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

She doesn’t reply with more than a soft smirk, studying the stubble at his jaw, the shape of his teeth, the oddly familiar hazel eyes that gaze back down into hers. Her hands run over his shoulders and up the sides of his neck, settling against his face to pull him down again.

She loses herself for a few moments, she thinks. There’s a short block of time that she won’t be able to entirely recall later, but right now it’s fucking bliss - Darren’s mouth is sucking light kisses down the side of her throat and his wide palm is finally against her bare hip, fiddling with the side of her panties as the tip of his tongue traces her collarbone.

“Darren,” she whispers before she can stop herself, the remnants of her last vodka tonic obviously speaking for her, “What we talked about… earlier. Is that…” she shivers, feeling his fingers play beneath the fabric at her hip. “Is that what you’re thinking we should do?”

Darren licks his lips, pink from the force of their earlier kissing, and his eyes focus on Dianna’s mouth. He’s remembering, by the look on his face, the flutter of his eyelashes-

_I don’t know. I don’t understand the appeal._

_Of oral? God- Di, oral is great. Have you ever had it?_

\- “Yeah. Yeah, that’s… what I was planning on.”

_Of course I have._

_Then you know._

_No, I don’t._

Dianna bites her lip, her cheeks feeling warm and she’s not totally convinced it’s just the alcohol making her skin heat. Darren’s lips graze hers and he whispers, “May I?” with his fingers in the hem of her underwear.

_Seriously? Orgasms are always good, but there’s something about having one from a mouth on you, it’s-_

_I haven’t._

“Yeah.” It comes out almost like a croak. She isn’t as nervous as she might have been sober, but it’s still weird and it’s risky and she’s trembling slightly as the light cotton pulls away from her body.

_You- but you said…?_

_Yeah, I’ve had boyfriends go down on me but it’s never…_

_Made you come?_

_Jesus, Darren!_

His lips are on her neck again and he nuzzles, his breath warm as he inhales her scent from the collar of her dress. He murmurs, hands moving over her thighs, “This okay? Can I…”

She nods. “Yeah… please. Please, Darren.”

A shudder rolls through his body before he slips down, still on his knees and fully clothed as he carefully lifts Dianna’s skirt up to her waist and exposing her, gazing between her slightly-spread legs where she’s pink and wet and he has a hard time not just diving in.

Darren is one of those men that loves to give head. He likes knowing she’s at his mercy, that he’s making her feel the height of her pleasure with his face between her legs. He loves the taste, the motions, the feeling beneath his tongue and lips and he hungers for it now, parting his lips and wetting them before shifting down the mattress.

Dianna swallows and shivers at the feeling of Darren’s lips pressing wet, gentle kisses down her inner thighs, one, then the other, never meeting in the middle, not yet. He breathes her. Then there’s a kiss, mouth closed, right against her slit, followed by a long, slow lick from bottom to top. She gasps and reaches down with both hands to clutch Darren’s thick curls and, without thinking, spreads her legs some more.

Darren chuckles softly and drags his lower lip up the same path before spreading her lips with his thumbs. She’s so swollen already and she tastes so good - he uses just the tip of his tongue to flick against her clit, then wets his tongue again and continues on with slick, circular motions.

Panting and gasping above him, Dianna tries to keep her eyes open to watch but  _god_ \- how does he  _do_  that? Every flick of his tongue sends a spark through her and every dip down into her opening makes her reel up and raise her hips as if begging him to do  _more_.

“ _More_ ,” she rasps and he makes a soft noise, shifting on his elbow and holding her open with his index and middle fingers of his left hand. His right takes a new path, stroking up and down the wet slit before one digit enters her suddenly. She cries out in shock and looks down, met with his wide eyes, his pupils blown, lips shiny, cheeks pink and hair mused. 

He whispers, “Okay?” and she nods before he continues, slowly pushing in and pulling out with a slight upward angle to his finger. When her legs start trembling again he leans down and licks, the second finger following very quickly.

The feeling rises within Dianna, something she knows well but not like this, this is different, this is- 

_How it should be_ , she realizes.

Darren curves his fingers at the same moment that his tongue twists impossibly quicker and she’s shuddering, fingers tangled back in his curls, “Darren- D-Darren, I’m- that’s, I-“ 

She cuts herself off with a gasp, followed by a long, breathless moan as she comes, shaking, pulsing, clinging to Darren’s head with her legs and her fingers so he won’t move and he allows her to ride it out against his face.

When she comes back to herself she realizes that she has her thighs clamped down hard on either side of Darren’s head and she relaxes them, shaking as they fall to the bed. He lifts his face and gazes up at her, smirking softly, his lips wet even before he licks them clean (followed by his fingers disappearing between them - she shudders as she watches).

With a few tender kisses to her thighs, he lifts himself up over her again, gently pushing his lips against hers and she opens for him, tasting herself. 

After a few moments she pulls on his hair a little, earning a groan from low in his chest. She whispers to him as their lips part, “I think it’s your turn.”

Darren chuckles, shakes his head. “No, that was for you…”

Dianna shushes him. “You earned it.”

She’s mostly sober now, but she doesn’t even so much as blush when her hand trails down between them and she starts to rub the bulge in the front of Darren’s jeans. He seems very sensitive; he’s extremely receptive to the touch.

“This isn’t a challenge or anything,” he murmurs, shifting, “but I’ve never had someone make me come in under ten minutes.”

Dianna laughs and squeezes. “Nice try. Now, roll over.”


End file.
